The Corrector
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The Ambassador has a new look, a new name, and a new attitude. He's ready to saves some worlds, his first stop? A world contain one of the versions of a legendary hero, Avatar Korra.
1. New Man

**Now The Ambassador has repaid his debts, what is he to do next?**

It had been 95,000 years since that day The Spectre came to me and told me I needed to serve my time for the resurrections that occurred after the war with Mas. Since that time I had been through countless trials and seen many things, unspeakable things, and I had been forced to do things and make choices that thinking about make me sick. 5,000 years ago marked the day that I had finished repaying my debt, and the Spectre had finally left me alone. For the last 5,000 years of my existence I had been passing from world to world fixing people's problems, but now it was time to go back to home base, it was time to return to Dex Labs.

I was not the same man I'd been before, I didn't even look the same. Rather than my green shirt and cargo shorts, I now wore a gray shirt, jet black cargo pants, and a dark brown trench coat. I knew the minute I landed in front of Dex Labs I'd have to deal with my fellow Reality Lords, and I also knew it wouldn't be a fun experience. Then I did, I hit the ground, landing on my feet, and turned to face the monolith of a building that was Dex Labs.

Then, as if on cue, my fellow Reality Lords appeared simultaneously in a flash of light, Samson approached me a large smile on his face.

"Good to see you again old friend! The Ambassador of the Multiverse back in action!" He outstretched his hand for me to shake, but I just stared at him.

"That's not my name... not anymore." I averted his eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" Samantha asked.

"In the last 95,000 years I've seen and done things that I'll never forget, things that I don't want to remember. The Ambassador is the title I gave myself, like The Doctor, and after everything that's happened, I'm no longer worthy of that title. But I've chosen a new one, one more fitting of the man I've become, from now on you may call me, The Corrector" I have them all a hard gaze.

"Corrector? What the heck kind of title is that?!" Samantha demanded.

"The only one I deserve. I've come to realize that I can't bring peace everywhere I go, sometimes I just have to correct the evil, and correct those who have wrought it upon their world, by any means necessary." I just kept staring at them, and Delilah stepped forward.

"Darlin, what in the world happened to ya? What on Earth did you go through to make you change like this?" She asked, a very concerned look on her face.

"What happened to me? I woke up. I suffered more than I ever have, and I had to make impossible choices. I was tortured mercilessly, beaten, starved, killed, but I just came right back. I watched as millions of innocent lives were burned out of existence, women, children, killed for the sake of land. In 95,000 years I'd never seen anything more gruesome than the things I saw on the worlds I visited, and it made me realize that peace isn't always an option."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you? We've fought all this time to bring peace to the Multiverse, justly, and rightly! We do not decide when we punish and who we punish! We have rules and laws!" Samantha shouted.

"Of course I believe it. It's true, and yes, I will decide when and who I correct! Do you have a problem with that?" I said, dangerously.

"What if we do?" Serema said, getting right in my face.

"Then I suggest you remember why I'm your leader." I said, narrowing my eyes, and making my voice deathly calm. She was about to make a snide remark when each of us was assaulted by a psychic message.

_"Help! Please...help us!...please!"_

I latched on to the messages origin, then snapped my fingers, Immediately teleporting to right above the source.

I looked down, and found myself floating above a beach, and on the beach were a group of three kids, probably between the ages of twelve and fifteen, all huddled together. Around them were heavily armed military agents, two large black trucks, and one unarmed African American female. I watched as the woman stood in front of the kids, and began to speak to them.

"You'll all be relocated to one of our holding facilities, you'll need to be prepared for transport." She gestured to several armed men, three of which were carrying metal rings in their hands, rings that I recognized to be Suppression collars, capable of suppressing meta-human abilities, which led me to the conclusion that one, if not all of these children, had psychic abilities.

"Please! Please don't take us away! PLEASE! Just go away!" The tallest of the group, a black haired girl, cried out, holding the other two in her arms as they all shook in fear.

"I'm afraid you're just to powerful to be allowed to remain in the public. The agents will secure these collars around your neck and you will come with us quietly and without further incident back to A.R.G.U.S." The woman said, and in that moment I knew who she was, without a shadow of a doubt, this woman was Amanda Waller head of A.R.G.U.S. Amanda Waller was by far one of the most twisted and evil government agents I'd ever had to deal with. The guards approached the children, they where less than a foot away, then I intervened.

"If any of you nice armed gentleman so much as take half of another step, I'll be forced to turn you into ash." I said, lowering myself to the ground.

Waller and her agents eyed me, and I positioned myself between the agents and the children.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you'd be wise to get out of my way."

"But I know you, Amanda Waller. The most vicious and evil government agent on the planet, not to mention a royal pain in my neck." She simply smirked.

"If you know me, then you know I am not easily defeated. I suggest you step aside and let us secure these threats." She said menacingly.

"Threats? These are innocent children with extraordinary gifts, not threats! They should be nurtured and taught to embrace and utilize these gifts! Not locked in some lab where you can dissect them or turn them into your own personal super weapons!" I seethed, but then reclaimed my composure, "look Waller, I'll give you a choice, one, you stand down and leave these innocent kids alone, and I take them with me. Or two, you don't, and I'll show you why The Corrector is a name many men fear. So, which will it be?" She stared at me, and then without even the slightest change in demeanor said,

"Fire." And in that instant the agents on the opposite side of me fired at the there children, hitting them with tasers, causing them to howl in agony. I stared Waller down, my blood boiling, my vision turning white with rage.

"Big mistake" I said, turning and firing a blast of red energy at the agents who had shot the children, sending them flying into the ocean. Then I turned to another row of agents, and sent flaming arrows straight though their chests. My fury burning even more, I dealt with the rest of her agents by clapping my hand together and turning all of them, and the two black vans, in ash.

Now all that stood on the beach was Waller, me, and the recovering children. I approached Waller, who in her fear began firing her gun at me, eyes widening as each bullet bounced of my chest like is was Superman.

"I warned you, but you wouldn't listen, now you need to learn why I'm called The Corrector." I grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the beach. I ran at super speed to her before she could even stand up, and when she did, I delivered a super kick right to her chest, causing her to fly backwards and roll when she landed. I stood over her bloody broken form.

"You think you're protecting your country? Torturing innocent superheroes? Children? Trying to destroy or control them? And crushing anyone who gets in the way of your goals? I've got news for you, Amanda, that ends now, you'll never take or torture and innocent life." I had a large sword drawn, ready to drive it right through her, and then I brought it down, but right before it made contact several powerful blasts of energy knocked me away from Waller.

I rose quickly and saw my fellow Reality Lords standing there, Serema at the helm.

"What do you think your doing?!" Serema cried, incredibly angry.

"I'm doing what needs to be done, what no hero on this world had the spine to do, and what no court ever will! I'm ending a reign of terror!" I yelled, eyewitnesses each of them.

"You have no right to go around taking lives! There are rules even we must follow!" Samson said, stepping forward"

"I am above those misguided rules! I will Correct what is wrong in the Multiverse! I'm not evil, or a psychopath, I'm doing what needs to be done! Do the sake of order!"

"You're a power crazed lunatic! Your no leader! Whatever you once were is gone! Your a monster!" Serema screamed. This really enraged me.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I thundered, "You will speak to me with respect! I am your superior! In every way!" I fired a blast of red energy at her, which she attempted to deflect but failed and it hit her right in the chest, causing her to fly right into a large boulder and fall the ground.

This sent Samson into a rage, he came at me, ready to fire a ball of black energy right at me, but I struck first, heaving psychic energy towards him, throwing him right into Samantha, and both them didn't stop until they slammed into a large Adamantium wall I conjured up. Now it was just me and Delilah, and Delilah looked neither angry, nor sad, which caught me by surprise.

"I suppose now you'll try stop me? Try to take me out? Or avenge our teammates?" I said coldly.

"No. I will not attack you, I will not fight you. I want you to go, leave, go anywhere else but here, an i'll make certain they don't pursue you. Any further battle will result in causalities. I will make sure the children are taken somewhere safe, you hear my word, but please, Sam, just leave." She said, with a constant calm expression.

I stood for a moment, then opened a portal and left, thankful to know my fellow Reality Lords wouldn't follow and harass me.

_The beach, after The Correctors departure._

Delilah had use her power to put the children to sleep before teleporting them to Dex Labs and leaving them in Dexters capable hands. She then retuned to the beach to tend to be fellow Reality Lords, and Amanda Waller, only to discover that Waller had already left, and her friend were awake and standing together.

"You let him leave?" Samson asked, rubbing the back of his incredibly sore neck.

"If he had stayed a further battle would have resulted in the deaths of innocents, we all know that. We can't stop him, even if we wanted to, he's the most powerful being of any world! And whatever it is he's goin through, he needs to work though it, on his own." Delilah explained.

"And while he's on this soul searching journey, how many people die? Or how many will he 'correct'?" Serema shot back.

"Do we have any other choice? We need to rest, heal, and discuss this further. Then, and only then can we pursue him. Argue all you want, but y'all know that's the best possible plan of action." Delilah reasoned.

They all wanted to argue, but not only were they to weak to do so, they all knew she was right.

"Fine then, let's rest, then figure out what to do next, and pray we're not too late." Samantha said, and they all nodded, and, powers almost completely sapped, began to walk off the beach and back to Megaville.

**Dark times in the Multiverse! Please review!**


	2. Forced Balance

**Now the Corrector has business with the element benders! What will he do now? Please review! **

I came out of the Reality vortex and the first thing I noticed was that I was above a large valley, and in this valley were large metal domes, and what appeared to be an army stationed right outside the domes. Scattered about the soldiers were what appeared to be small tents, and adjacent to several of these tents were cages, containing young men and women. I looked about the scene and it dawned on me where I was, the domes were the metal bending city of Zaofu, and the soldiers were the army of Kuviras Earth Empire, and the people in cages had to be Imprisoned Earth Kingdom citizens Kuvira would make part of her army.

I thought about asking them out right then and there, but I could sense it wasn't time. No matter how powerful is become, if I defied the natural order I'd be thrown out of this universe. I watched the scene as some of the armed soldiers wrenched the prisoner from their cages and began lingo them up. They shouted threatening, horrible things at them, and then proceeded with a cruel, metal bending based torture of every last prisoner. I had to float there and watch it all happen, but i didn't have the patience. I programmed my device to take me to the exact moment in the future where I would be able to intervene, hit the red button, and in an instant I was floating in the exact same place, only the following morning.

I glanced about the brightly lit valley and saw soldiers moving about, and knew that it was time to act. I focused my eyes on Zaofu, and teleported within its walls. I now stood within the walls of Zaofu, directly in front of its leader, Suyin Beifong.

"Halt! Who are you?! And how did you get in here?!" She demanded.

"Suyin Beifong! I am The Corrector! Master of Reality! I must speak with Avatar Korra immediately!" She just stared at me, her eyes wide.

"You don't know?" She asked.

"Know what?" I got a sinking feeling.

"Avatar Korra died directly following her battle with Zaheer, she managed to defeat him, but the poison worked in the end, killing her in the Avatar state and ending the Avatar cycle permanently." A look of overwhelming sadness came upon her face.

"Then that is why I'm here. Suyin Beifong, I issue his warning: keep yourself, and all of your citizen inside the walls of your city, and I will deal with Kuvira."

As I told her this, I manipulated the nearby metal, first bending it, then turning it to water.

"My powers are greater than any bring of your world, even the Avatar. I can transform anything into anything else, I can turn armies to dust, or statues if the mood hits me. So, I will handle them. DO NOT INTERFERE!" I instructed. I assumed she'd argue, but she seemed to understand the gravity of the situation and simply nodded. I turned and lifted off the ground, floating back out over the battle field, and landing near the largest tent, the one I knew had to be Kuviras.

Sure enough, moments after I landed Kuvira emerged from the tent, Zhu Li at her side.

"Kuvira! I am The Corrector of worlds! And I am here to give you a choice, stand down or face my wrath!" Kuvira smirked.

"How adorable, is this what Su is reduced to? Sending children to threaten her enemies? Stand down, boy."

"I am no child, and I will not stand down." Kuviras smirk faded.

"Fine, maybe we need this one to be an example, eh Zhu Li?" Zhu Li nodded.

Kuvira manipulate metal around her into arrows and fired them at my chest, they hit, and bounced off and hit the ground. Kuvira looked shocked, then I manipulate the metal myself, turning it into a single rod, and then coiling it round her neck, lifting her off the ground. She gasped and sputtered, pulling at the metal to no avail, then I liquified the metal and she hit the ground. I stood over her,

"Call off your men, or I take them down." I ordered.

She looked up at me, hatred in her eyes.

"Never!" She rasped. I nodded, and turned to Zhu Li.

"Zhu Li, former assistant of Varrick, I have looked into your heart and seen where your true loyalties lie, you are pardoned and will be spared, as will all prisoners and Varrick himself." I stated, raising up off the ground once more. I mentally searched for and locked onto all the innocent souls, and teleported them to within the walls of Zaofu. With the innocents out of the way I looked down upon Kuvira and her army.

"I WARNED YOU KUVIRA! BUT YOU WOULD NOT LISTEN! AND NOW! YOU WILL BE CORRECTED!" I shouted, raising my hands and bringing them down swiftly, turning all of Kuviras men and tents to ash, leaving Kuvira standing alone in a valley of black powder. I lowered myself to the ground, and approached Kuvira.

"And now! I will remove your bending! PERMANENTLY!" I placed my hand on her head and in a flash of light, her bending was gone, and she fell to the ground unconscious. I carried Kuviras unconscious body back to Su Beifong in Zaofu.

"Her forces have been destroyed, and her bending has been removed. Lock her away in your most secure prison. I have no more business here, goodbye Miss Beifong." Ignoring her looks of shock, I turned, flew up into the air, opened a portal and took off.

I landed at the portal to the spirit world located at the Southern Water Tribe.

I approached the portal and entered it, finding myself located in the area where Korra and Ravva fought Uvaatu. And a ways off from the portal, floated Raava, her one eye closed, until she sensed my presence.

"Raava! Great spirit of balance! I am The Corrector! I come here to unite you with a human soul! To restart the Avatar cycle!"

"Your soul is not worthy Corrector. It is tainted." The spirit said.

"I know this, so I am here to find a living soul to untie you with." I explained.

"There is now living soul worthy of being the Avatar."

"We can't wait for a new one to be born Raava! You must do this now!"

"There is no living soul worthy, but there is a recently departed."

"Yes, Korra, but I am bound not to resurrect spirits, at least not without a price."

"I see to what you refer, but the spirit world the Avatar passes to, is not under the control of those you answer to, they have now authority here." Hearing her words, a determined look came across my face.

"So that means...I will resurrect the Avatar!" I pulled out my device, transformed It into a staff, and drove it into the ground.

"AVATAR KORRA! I CALL FORTH YOUR SPIRIT! AND ALL THOSE OF EVERY PASSED AVATAR TO BE UNITED ONCE AGAIN! BEGINNING THE AVATAR CYCLE ANEW!" A line of Avatar spirits appeared, Korras being the first in line.

"BY MY POWER I UNITE THE SPIRITS OF THE PASSED AVATARS WITH RAVVA ONCE MORE! AND PLACE A BLESSING, ONE WHICH WILL INSURE THE AVATAR CYCLE CANNOT BE BROKEN UNTIL THE END OF MY DAYS!" White light encircled the scene, and began bonding the spirits together.

When all was said and done, the body of Avatar Korra laid several feet away from me, and I approached her.

"Avatar Korra, I shall send you to Air temple island to reunite with your loved ones. But I will leave you with this," I conjured up a small medallion in the shape of an infinity symbol, "if ever this world is indeed of a stronger force for balance, I will return to eradicate the evil, by any means necessary." I placed the medallion in her hand. Although she was barely conscious, I ensured she would remember every word I had spoken.

"And tell al you meet to remember my name, The Corrector! And that I am to be fear by creatures of evil and chaos!" After that last bit, I teleported her to Air Temple Island.

I then turned, opened my own portal, and went to eradicate more evil.

**Still dark, but he has a conscience! Please review!**


	3. Reality Conference

**What will the remaining Reality Lords do now? Find out! Please review!**

_Delilahs point of view..._

After Sams departure my fellow Reality Lords and I made our way to Dex Labs where we commandeered a conference room. We all settled into our seats, and sighed in unison.

"I say we go after him!" Serema said, breaking the silence.

"No," I said, "we can't. I promised him we'd keep away, we can't go after him, not yet."

"Promised?! He killed countless A.R.G.U.S. agents! He severely injured Waller! And he attacked us! Why would a promise to him matter!?" Serema cried.

"If we go after him now, t won't end well. It's no as if he's possessed or under the control of a dark force. God only knows what he went through during those trials! We need o let him calm down, then we approach." Samantha agreed.

"However there is another matter we need to attend to," I said, changing the subject, "with Sam gone, we must appoint a new leader, a new Grand High Reality Lord." They all seemed surprised at the idea.

"I nominate Samantha." Samson and Samantha looked surprised, Serema looked angry.

"What? Why me?" Samantha asked.

"Because you were the first, and you're the second oldest, behind Sam. You're the only one of us qualified." I explained, before Samantha could respond Serema stood up.

"What?! Her?! You want her to be our leader!?" She was fuming.

"Serema, darlin, you know as well as I do that Samantha is the best choice. She's had enough experience and she had plenty of power." I said, trying to calm her down.

"NO! I'm not going to sit here while you not only ignore the urgency of Sam's situation, but then appoint her as our leader?! No!" I thought about arguing, but I just said,

"All in favor of Samantha Thornton for the position of Grand High Reality Lord?" Both Samson and I raised our hands, and I looked at Samantha, "Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do" she said, which prompted a furious growl from Serema.

"THAT'S IT! I AM OUT OF HERE! YOU THREE HAVE FUN WASTING EVERYONES TIME! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOUR PLAN FALLS TO PIECES!"

She turned, opened a portal, and stormed into it leaving just the three of us sitting there.

"Well...that seemed like it was a bit of an over reaction." Samson said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I was not expecting such a volatile reaction." I said, genuinely confused.

"You two really don't get it? You do realize how close those two were?"

"I know Sam had talked about how she's the first person he ever traveled with, but he never went into much detail." Samson said.

"They went through more together than any of us have. They traveled together for centuries. For 100 years they were both enslaved in a vile kingdom, they were tortured, beaten, and they only had each other. They made it out eventually, but those 100 years on top of everything else caused them to form a bond far greater than any of ours." Samantha explained.

"I had no idea they were that close...that would indeed explain her reaction." I said.

"Yes, it does," Samson agreed, "but what do we do now?"

"Nothing" I said, "we wait, and when the time is right, we confront him. And in the meantime we plan, because if we can't bring him back, we'll have to take him down, and that will not be easy." I said, and both Samson and Samantha nodded.

"Well then, if that is all of today's business, then I declare this meeting adjourned. We should reconvene when each of us has found either a brilliant way to reason with Sam, or a powerful enough way to bring him down." Samantha declared, and all three Reality Lords stood,

"And remember," Serema said as they began exiting the room,

"All will be well."

**Interesting to see what the other Reality Lords were up to while The Corrector decimated an army. Please review!**


	4. A trip to The Doctor

**Samantha is now in charge, and she's getting advice from one of the Multiverses wisest, The Doctor!**

_Samantha's Point of view_

I had decided that we needed advice. The rest of the Reality Lords as a whole, so I sought wisdom from one of the few people in the multiverse who'd be able to help, The Doctor.

I landed in a Cardiff alley way, right in front of the familiar blue box. I approached the TARDIS and knocked. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal The Doctor, bow tie and all.

"Hello!" He said with a smile

"Hello Doctor, would it be possible for me to have a word with you?" He looked rather confused, but stepped back and invited me in.

I entered to see the rustic TARDIS decor, and a tall redheaded female standing at the console.

"Doctor? Who is this?" Amelia Pond asked, gesturing towards me.

"I honestly have no idea." The Doctor admitted.

"Ah yes! Where are my manners? I am-" I paused, I couldn't just give them my name, but I didn't have a title, then one hit me.

"I am the Saver."

"Saver of what?" Amy asked.

"The Saver of worlds! I am the Grand High Reality Lord." Now they both looked confused.

"Reality Lord?" The Doctor said.

"Heh heh, yes, well, we may have stolen the title of your people, my apologies."

The Doctor said nothing but Amy did.

"What's a Reality Lord?"

"Think Time Lord, but rather than control of time and space, we posses control over all of Reality, and can travel between universes." I explained.

"Travel between universes is impossible!" The Doctor said.

"We?" Amy asked.

"Yes, for most species, even Time Lords, parallel universe travel isn't possible, for us it is. And yes, I said we, there are five of us, the five Reality Lords of the Trans-Universal Protection Force. Assuming you won't believe me, allow me to prove that everything I've said is true." I then did a series of tricks. Opening a portal, turning Amy into a gold fish, mentally telling The Doctor his true name, and the like. After I was satisfied they believed me, I stopped. The Doctor stared, dumbfounded, but then recovered.

"Well then, what is it you came here for?" He asked.

"Advice." I stated.

"About?"

"Well, as I said, there are five of us. Our former leader, The Ambassador, has a gone rogue. After a series of trials to prove he was worthy of the power he wields, The Ambassador went dark, he lost his compassion, now he cares only about order and balance, and will achieve it by any means necessary."

"If you're all so powerful, why don't you and the others stop him?" Amy asked.

"The Ambassador is the most powerful of us all. Even the combined power of the other four of us couldn't slow him down for a second. And after I was elected to be leader, another Reality Lord became furious and went rogue as well. So now there is only three of us. I hoped The Doctor could give me advice on what to do."

"Well, did you have any ideas on how to start?" He asked.

"If we confront him, he'll knock us into a negative universe, if we don't he'll go on saving worlds and taking lives. So, I need something to bring him back to earth, so to speak. Something, not a disaster, but a cause so large it would draw both of them and brig them back to being themselves."

There was silence, for quite some time until Amy simply muttered,

"You'd need something of planetary proportions..."

'Interesting choice of words' I thought to myself.

And again we stood there, but now the gears in my head were turning, until it hit me, like a reality bomb.

"THAT'S IT!" I cried, startling The Doctor and Amy. "It's absolutely brilliant! Haha! It's illogical, but it's brilliant! Completely brilliant!"

"What? What did you think of?" The Doctor asked.

"No time to explain! Thank you! both of you! I must be off! Multiverse to save, and what have you!" I turned and rushed through the door, and just before it closed behind me I heard The Doctor say,

"But we didn't even do anything..."

_Dex labs, conference room of the Reality Lords..._

"That's genius! Did you already begin the scans? Searching for the worthy ones?" Delilah asked.

"Started them the minute the idea hit me, it's registered nearly a million, I believe that will be the cut off limit."

"Still that's more than enough! You realize they'll have our souls for this?" Samson said.

"Yes, but we save countless lives, get our friends back, and become leaders of an entire civilization! We just need the perfect pocket dimension to begin the work!" I declared.

"Dimension 52.1, large and isolated! Perfect!" Delilah said, looking at her device.

"Yes! That will work, not time to lose! Samson" Samson created a portal.

"Prepare yourselves, within a few minutes we will be the leaders of an entire planet!" I said.

"What's name? What are we calling it?" Delilah asked.

"We will call it...Infinus! The home of the Reality Lords!" I smiled.

We all turned, and jumped into the portal, hopefully to save The Multiverse.

**Next: Infinus! Please review.**


	5. Magic Corrupts

**The Corrector pays a visit to a world of great Magic, and must put these beings in their place**

_The Correctors point of view..._

I floated out of the vortex, landing on my feet with a thud. I began to observe m surrounding, the first thing I noticed was a gigantic wall of ice.

"Curious..." I muttered.

Turning, I noticed a sign indicating the name of the town beyond the wall, upon further inspection, I growled.

"Great, just the place I wanted to deal with." I mumbled sarcastically, for the sign read

"Welcome to Storybrook."

The name of the town that contained some of the most powerful magical entities there were. However, my knowledge of this universe that obtained upon entry indicated things had gone off kilter. From what I could tell, some of Storybrooks more powerful inhabitants had decided not to reform. Which meant the needed correcting, but magical beings aren't always open to threats or psychic persuasion, so I was ready to do what needed to be done. I melted a hole through the ice wall and walked through.

After I'd may my way into town I noticed things seemed rather quiet, until a voice called out.

"It's not very nice to go around melting people's ice magic." It said.

I turned to see the snow queen, an angry look on her face.

"Not nice to trap innocent people in a town over some twisted obsession with having the perfect family." She gave me a very dirty look, and began to charge a snow blast.

"Now, this isn't really fair, if we're going to fight, YOU'RE going to need reinforcements" I said, and smiled at her. I then pointed my device to the sky and sent out a huge blast of energy that would act as a beacon for the more powerful entities around.

As I predicted, after one a few seconds three figures appeared in puffs of smoke.

Rumplestiltskin, The Evil Queen, and to my surprise Maleficent now stood before me.

"Who are you?!" Regina demanded.

"Your absolute worst nightmare." I responded. Which caused all them, The Snow Queen included, to laugh.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, deary." Mr. Gold said.

"And I suggest you get out of my town before you do something you'll regret." Regina said, give me a dangerous look.

"Ok then, perhaps I need to prove my power, hmm?" I said, then waved my hand and a curved dagger appeared in it, Mr. Gold suppressed a look of suspicion.

"And if you're wondering if this is real, you know it is, Rumple. And as for the rest of you, even without the power of the Dark One, I'm more powerful than all of you combined." Each villain got a very angry looks on their faces.

"So, I'm not really in the mood to have some long drawn out battle. I'm going to demonstrate enough of my power to make my point, I'll make an example out of you four, then I'll be on my way. And so this is a fair fight." I snapped The Dagger of the Dark One and It turned to ash, causing each villain to get a very uncomfortable look on their face. But they quickly recovered, then attacked.

Blasts of snow, ice, fire, and just plain old magical energy hurtled toward me. I dodged every blast, and continued to do so for some time. But eventually I went on the offensive. Regina came up from behind me for a sneak attack, but I whirled around and fired a bolt of lightening that knocked her backwards. While taking out Regina, Mr. Gold attempted to sick enchanted plants one me, but I turned them to ash and gave Mr. Gold a kick to the chest that sent him flying.

The Snow Queen and Maleficent united to attack me from front and back simultaneously. But I used a hand to send a blast of psychic energy at both of them, sending them spinning through the air. After only mere moments each villain had recovered and was once again in a fighting stance, but I was tired of the game, and as each villain charged again, I yelled,

"ENOUGH!" I froze every villain, and removed there magic within seconds.

"There! No longer will you be able to wield magic of any kind for all of eternity!" They looked shocked.

"But after what you've done...that is not enough! For the crimes you've committed you will pay...WITH YOUR SOULS!" I them swiftly swung my scythe, beheading and reaping the souls of the villains.

I stood there looking upon their bodies, when a portal opened and Samson emerged, he smiled at me until he saw the bodies.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He shouted.

"I took care of dangerous magical beings."

"YOU MURDERED THEM! What are Henry and Belle going to do?! What about the town?!"

"Look around! Do you see anyone else? No! And there sure as heck not in another realm!" I shouted. Samson for a confused look on his face.

"Wait...are you saying that they-"

"Yes! This was their battleground and everyone else died a long time ago! They were evil! And they needed to pay!" Samson nodded, I expected a lecture but he said

"Fine. But I need you to come with me." I was a little surprised.

"Why? So you can lecture me on right and wrong? No thanks!" I spat.

"No, there's something I need you see. We ne-"

"Not going to happen! Not on your life! Why can't you and the others leave me alone?" I shouted, Samson sighed and counted up a ball of energy

"Didn't want to have to do this but..." He opened a portal, threw the ball of energy at me and then ran off. Enraged at being attacked, I followed.

I came out of the portal into a very bright place, my eyes took a most to adjust. Once they were I began to look about, and what I saw shocked me. I was on a strange planet, all kinds of colors all around. But what really took me by surprise was that I was standing in an amphitheater, and in the audience were somewhere near a million people, then I turned to see my fellow Reality Lords. They all looked the same, except Serema, she now wore a leather jacket, had jet black hair, black jeans, and army boots, and oddly enough she stood with a strange girl at her side.

"So, what is this? Multiverses largest intervention?" I said sarcastically.

"No," Samantha said,"more of an opportunity."

"What? I change or you attack me with your army over there? That'll end well." I smirked.

"Those people? Haha, they are our fellow Reality Lords! And this," Samantha said floating up, extending her arms, "is Infinus! The home-world of The Reality Lords!"

I stood there in shock, what had they done?

_The Rock of Eternity..._

"So, what do ya plan on doin, mon?" Grim asked, addressing Clockwork.

"An entire planet? We all know that's too dangerous, they'll rip apart reality." The time ghost said.

"Let them change his mind, in his normal state he can be reasoned with." The old wizard Shazam instructed.

"I agree. Let them change his mind, we talk to him, then the whole thing is solved, Nuff Said." Stan agreed.

"And the planet?" Clockwork asked.

"We destroy it, send the new ones home, take their power and leave the original five in peace. We all know the day will come when they step down, until then, let them have their fun." Shazam said.

"Den what do we do now?" Grim asked.

"We wait, we can call them her soon." Shazam answered.

The rest of the Council nodded in agreement.

And so they all settled in, to for the right moment to intervene.

**What happens next? Tune in to find out! Please review! **


	6. Short lived civilizations

**Infinus stands! But not for long! Please review!**

"Homeworld?" I asked, astonished.

"We knew the only way to get you back would be to show you that we need you back, we, no, the multiverse needs The Ambassador back." Samantha said.

"We know you suffered, but acting like this, all your doing is instilling fear, not hope. You're betraying everything we stand for. Please, Sam, look at these fresh young faces, all worthy all so full of hope, would you not change to lead them?" I was stunned, this was major. Was I really that far off the tracks?

"Yes darlin, you are." Delilah said, reading my mind. She floated forward, and placed her hand on my head. I began to see the minds and hearts of people I'd met who were in fear, but not the vile, the innocent. Trillions upon trillions of fearful men women and children, think about me, praying to their deities I'd never knock on their door. I let out a scream and fell away from Delilah.

"I-I-I-I-I never...balance...that's all..." I shook.

All the others looked at Delilah,

"Delilah..." Samson looked surprised, as did Samantha, but Serema nodded approvingly.

"Way to go D." She said

"He's been murdering. I know that was cruel, but y'all know it had to be done."

It took me a very long time to stop shaking, but when I did I stood.

"I'm sorry...I didn't..." I looked down.

"We know big guy." Samson said, "let's get you fixed up." He pointed his device at me, and in a flash I was dressed as I used to be, green shirt, cargo shorts, and my favorite hat.

"So...you created an entire planet."

"To convince you to change yourself." Samson said.

"No...you surrounded me with enough Reality Lords so that if it came down to it they'd attack while one of you pulled a Ghost Rider move on me like Delilah just did, Samantha's plan all along, very clever, Madame Grand High Reality Lord." I smiled, Samantha looked shocked.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Now, dismiss and de-power these guys, because in a few minutes the council will summon us and destroy this planet, or don't, you're the boss." She nodded, and instantaneously the trillions of new guys vanished. And as predicted, the minute they were gone a communication portal opened revealing the face of Grim.

"Da council requests ya presence, mon." Was all he said before the portal vanished.

"Well! Time to go get yelled at!" I said with a smile as I opened a portal that would take us to the council. All the Reality Lords filed in except Serema and I, Serema bid goodbye to the strange female, and jumped in and right behind her.

We all popped out on the Rock of Eternity, before the council.

"A planet? You really created a planet of Reality Lords? Ya had ta know dis wouldn't work out, mon." Grim said.

"It was merely part of a plan in order to get me under control. The additional Reality Lords were a temporary precaution and have been decommissioned and dismissed." I explained.

"The planet must be deconstructed as well." Clockwork added.

"Of course. And for my crimes against reality I must also answer."

"What did ya have in mind?" Grim asked.

"It's more than obvious I've become to powerful. My fellow Reality Lords had to create and entire planet just to make me myself again. I request my power be distributed equally between us, just enough to where I am only more powerful than one Reality Lord, but all three could neutralize me." Everyone looked at me, surprised.

"Very wise." Said Shazam with an approving smile.

"Also, I hereby resign as Grand High Reality Lord," once more everybody, minus Shazam, looked shocked, "and I nominate interim Leader Samantha Thornton to become the permanent GHRL." Everyone looked to Samantha, who was obviously surprised by the news.

"Sam I-" she began, but I cut her off.

"All in favor of Samantha Thornton as our new GHRL?" I, Samson, Delilah, and even Grim raised our hands, until he was elbowed by Clockwork and put it down. The only person without their hand up was Serema, who looked like a molten volcano of pure rage, her eyes glowed red, and her hand were balled into fists. Before she could say anything, I raised my hand and spoke.

"Before you go and throw a world class hissy fit, leave. Go run off and have a whiny pity party and get it out of your system. Because when we leave here, we are ALL meeting at Pops Diner. And if your still feeling angry, we can talk then." She looked like she wanted to argue, but I shot her a look that said "no", and she opened a portal and left in a huff. I turned to Samantha,

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" I cleared my throat and held out my hands and prepared for the transfer of my powers o my fellow Reality Lords and the mantle of GHRL to Samantha.

"Samantha Thornton! Repeat after me the oath of the GHRL: I Samantha Thornton,"

"I Samantha Thornton,"she repeated.

"Do solemnly swear to protect and uphold the ideals of balance and peace,"

"Do solemnly swear to protect and uphold the ideals of balance and peace,"

"And wield this power in the name of the innocent,"

"And wield this power in the name of the innocent,"

"So long as the Multiverse is in need of me."

"So long as he Multiverse is in need of me." She finished.

"Samantha Thornton! It is with great honor, and my last official decree, that I bequeath upon you the power and position of Grand High Reality Lord, and the title of The Ambassador of Worlds!" I began outputting energy, but stopped when she raised her hand.

"Actually, I have my own title, I am The Saver of Worlds." She told me.

"Ok then. I here by declare you, The Saver of Worlds, the Grand High Reality Lord!"

I began outputting energy. The multicolored beams left my hands, mouth, and eyes, much like when The Doctor regenerates. My energy flowed to Delilah, Samson, through a portal to Serema, and the largest portion went to Samantha. It caused her to float up into the air and glow very brightly, a very bright purple. Then the light stopped flowing from me, and Samantha landed back on the ground and her body stopped slowing. Then I took a knee and spoke in a loud booming voice.

"ALL RECOGNIZE THE NEW GRAND HIGH REALITY LORD! THE SAVER OF WORLDS! MAY SHE LEAD THE MULTIVERSE TO BALANCE!" I lowered my head, and the other Reality Lords did the same,

After several moments we rose, and stepped forward towards Samantha.

"I'll need your genetic code so I can transfer the cargo shorts containing the Pocket Dimension." I told her.

"What?" She asked, I gestured to the shorts I was wearing.

"The original entrance to the Pocket Dimension, it contains the trophy room, the lab, the library of reality." She shook her head.

"No. Sam, you created the Pocket dimension. You filled the library, the trophy room, and you designed the lab. We all can access it, the shorts are symbolic, but hey aren't really my style. They're yours." She smiled.

"Alright then, but you still need to take this." I waved my hand and both our devices floated in the air, I snapped my fingers and the intensely thick coating around my device vanished, and appeared in Samantha's.

"The durability, that belongs the GHRL. That falls along the lines of the greater power.p, and it is your to wield." I said.

"Thank you, Sam." She hugged me.

"It is my pleasure, ma'am." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if this concludes the Councils business with us we do have an appointment at a diner." I turned to the council.

"You are dismissed." Said Shazam, a kindly twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you." All four us said in unison.

Samantha opened a portal, and with one last bow to the Council, we left.

We landed in front of Pops, and began to make our way to the entrance. The minute I began to walk, the new lack of energy hit me, I wasn't used to being so powerless and I conjured of my cane to compensate, leaning heavily on it as I walked.

"You ok?" Samson asked, glancing at the cane.

"Yes, it just feels really great to feel human." I replied. And I wasn't lying, although using a cane wasn't fun, it felt nice not to have all that power, i actually felt at peace.

Eventually we reach the diner, entered and headed towards our favorite table only to find Serema and the strange girl from before were already there.

"You're early." Said Samantha.

"Wouldn't want upset my new boss." Serema replied sarcastically, but not with any anger.

"So, who's your friend?" I asked, gesturing to the girl seated next to her.

"Yeah, you never introduced us." Samson said.

"This is my girlfriend, Morgan Harrison." Serema replied. I was a bit surprised, both that Serema was dating and that she was dating a female.

"Oh don't tell me you're all going to judge me." She groaned.

"No, we wouldn't do such a thing. I think what we're all so taken aback by is that you brought a non Reality Lord to this meeting. It isn't very professional." Samantha said.

"We helped him take his girlfriend on date to his home universe, and I can't bring mine to a meeting?" Serema said, getting irritated.

"She has a point. No reason the young lady can't be here, it's very nice to meet you Morgan, I am The Ambassador." I said shaking her hand, and Samantha, Samson, and Delilah followed suit

"Oh yeah! That's something else I want to talk about," Serema started, "you get to be The Ambassador and now she gets to be The Saver, when do the rest of us get titles?" I shared a look with Samantha, it wasn't something I'd thought about before.

"I'd never thought about it. Do you have a name in mind?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah actually, since Sam's The Ambassador again, I want to be called The Corrector. I'm not planning on going crazy, I just like the title." Serema explained, and Samantha nodded.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you two want titles as well?" Samantha said, gesturing to Delilah and Samson, who nodded. "What are they?"

"I really like it when people have called me a healer, so that's who I want to be, The Healer of worlds." Delilah replied.

"And you?" Samantha gestured to Samson.

"Since I'm part robot, and I'm basically a walking toolbox anyways, I want to be called The Repair Man of the Multiverse." He answered.

Samantha nodded, obviously considering these titles.

"Fine by me. From here on out, you shall be known as The Corrector, The Healer, and The Repair Man." Samantha said, gesturing to each of them, and they all nodded, content.

"Now, if nobody minds, I'd like to bring up the fact that my scan upon entry revealed that Samson now lives here, in Dex Labs. When did that happen?!" I demanded.

"It happened while you were gone, he had no connections in his world, no reason he couldn't be relocated." Samantha explained.

"Plus he was smitten by a certain blue darlin." Delilah said teasingly.

"A girlfriend? Samson? Who?" I asked, and he didn't say anything for a moment.

"Jenny Wakemen." He responded, my mouth hit the floor.

"Jennifer "XJ9" Wakemen? Robotic daughter of Noreen Wakemen?" He nodded.

"We got to talking about robotics and what makes people human, and one thing led to another..." I chuckled.

"Well good for you Samson! Good for both of you!" I said pointing at him and Serema.

"I hate to end the love talk, but what exactly do we you now?" Delilah asked.

"Our jobs." Samantha said. "We all go back on patrol. Except Sam, you will stay here and rest, you need to adjust to having the level of power you do now."

"Samantha I-" she cut me off.

"That is an order mister!" She said, serious, but with a smile.

"Ok then." I replied.

"Alright! If there isn't any new or old business?" Samantha paused, but no one spoke up. "Then I hereby declare this meeting of The Reality Lords adjourned! You're all free to go about you're business."

And so we did, Samantha, Serema, Samson, and Delilah all left through portals.

But i just walked out of the diner, nodding to Pops as I left.

**_THE END_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN: "INTERPERSONAL"_**

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review!**


End file.
